The object of the present invention is to provide a new and useful peptide compound and the salt thereof which has a pharmaceutical activity such as tachykinin antagonism, especially substance P compound antagonism, neurochinin A antagonism, neurochinin B antagonism, and the like.
The another object of the present invention is to provide a process for the preparation of the above peptide compound and the salt thereof.
The further object of the present invention is to provide a tachykinin antagonism agent which contains the above peptide compound or the salt thereof as an active ingredient.
The still further object of the present invention is to provide a use of the above peptide compound or the salt thereof as a tachykinin antagonism agent, especially substance P antagonism agent, neurochinin A antagonism agent, neurochinin B antagonism agent, and the like which is useful for therapeutics or prevention of tachykinin interstitial diseases of human or animals such as respiratry diseases (e.g., asthma, bronchitis, thiniris, cough, expectoration, etc.), ophthalmic diseases (e.g., conjunctivitis, vernal conjunctivitis, etc.), cutaneous diseases (e.g., contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, urticaria, other kind of eczematoid dermatitis, etc.), inflammatory diseases (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, etc.), pain or aches ( e.g., migraine, headache, toothache, cancerous pain, backpain, etc.), and the like.